masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shady Glen Manor
Shady Glen Manor Shady Glen Manor is the family home of Rhiannon, as well as the house servants and other guests. All are welcome in her eyes. About a mile west outside the city, it is a few acres of beautiful grass and trees with a large main house set out of sight of the road. The gate at the end of the drive has a speaker set into the post so that it might be opened automatically from a distance. The driveway is well tended and lined with trees for the few hundred yards it extends before reaching the manor itself. There is a circle drive stopping a short walk from the entry, with a small pond surrounding a fountain in the center. The building is an impressive stone structure, though the many large windows make it seem more open and welcoming. Though clearly enormous and expensive, the manor manages to keep a sense of more understated elegance rather than anything too ostentatious. Among one of the groves of trees near the house, a wandering soul might find a single strange white tree with blue leaves and blossoms of ice. After her retirement rom the Big Team, and move to Old Montreal to be with her fiance Prince Narsus, Rhiannon deeded the manor to Lancelot. Features Gatehouse The living quarters and adjoining garage for Lukas and his car, the Baroness. Inside it’s decorated with various racing paraphernalia as well as more traditional German decorations to reflect his strong national pride. The garage is filled with tools – both for car mechanic work and landscaping. Servant Quarters A sizeable apartment suite connected to the main house. Currently occupied by Carol Shaw. The interior very much gives the impression of a proper British tearoom with a large selection of decorative tea sets, china dishes, and lace doilies. So many lace doilies. Kitchen Carol’s domain within the main house. Probably big enough for a small family to live in (and definitely stocked with enough food for one). Enter unbidden at your own risk. And whatever you do, do -not- attempt to cook anything without her prior permission and the ability to leave the kitchen spotless when you’re done. A small adjoining room with simple table and chairs is where meals are usually served. Sitting Room Rhiannon’s usual hangout spot for reading or relaxing. It has comfortable yet stylish furniture, a lovely fireplace, and an overall cozy atmosphere. It sits just off the main entryway and has large bay windows that look out over the front yard. Tea time is served here. Ballroom A vast open room with beautifully patterned hardwood floor and a large crystal chandelier. Sconces line the walls for extra lighting. Carol airs it out now and then and keeps it from getting too dusty, but the room primarily remains closed and unused. Dining Hall A mahogany table that can seat up to twenty people takes up a large portion of this room. The high-backed chairs remain pushed in and untouched, as the manor hasn’t seen so many guests in years. There is enough room for a couple smaller tables to be set up as well, for events that require a little additional seating. Library Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves line the walls with a small ladder on runners able to slide along them all unhindered. The room is warmly lit by wall sconces but also various standing lamps set about the room near large plush chairs perfect for reading in. One might easily find some first editions among the shelves. The reading selection has a notable presence of books on magic and lore, which Rhiannon has been expanding with purchases from the Smithtons since her return. Study A sizable room with some additional shelving and books not found in the Library, this is Declan fab Llŷr’s personal study and Rhiannon asks that any guests treat everything with great respect if they wish to go inside. The solid wooden desk is imposing and elaborate, with a matching chair. The various art and decorations are clearly very old and valuable, right down to the Persian rug prominently in the center of the floor. A small fireplace is faced by a smoking chair and side table holding a half-empty crystal decanter set. The room was clearly well-used and cared for. Sunroom Located to receive the most amount of sun throughout the day, this room houses many plants as well as some seating should anyone wish to enjoy being close to nature without actually sitting outside. Three of its walls are essentially just sets of large windows. It’s especially nice in winter when sunlight is harder to come by. Carol insists it improves the mood. Training Room A large open room that likely used to be a sitting room. By Elle's request, it was cleared out and heavily warded against damage by Rhiannon so that the knight may use it for training without holding back. A sizable adjoining closet is used to store more training dummies and workout supplies. Bedrooms There are over a dozen bedrooms of varying size and location around the house. Rhiannon has her own of course, and turned the one next to it into her own study of sorts. She allowed Elle to have their pick of rooms as well so that they might have the best balance of privacy versus closeness. The same offer was made to Rescue and Gwen. Rhiannon does request that people not go into the Master Bedroom, as it is her parents’ private space. Gwen's Room Gwen's room is on the second floor in the east wing, dominated by a queen-size bed and several bookcases with old storybooks. She sometimes uses it to study on weekends, when not sitting near the fireplace or in the gardens. It's adjacent to one of the lavish bathrooms in the manor. There is a small bed for Rushmore. Elle's Room Elle's room is relatively close to Rhiannon's rooms in the west wing. It is quite large and divided in two, with one half featuring a large four-poster bed with curtains, an extensive wardrobe filled to the brim with clothes, as well as an enormous, antique ornate mirror, woodcut scrollwork depicting scenes from Avalon. Next to the mirror are neat stacks of unsent letters addressed to Deirdre. A writing desk occupies one corner, with old-fashioned quill and ink. The other part of the room has a training dummy along with a weapon rack in which hangs Elle's old spear, and a mannequin with her old armour. Both also have a bunch of plush pillows perched on various pieces of furniture, for the catblobs to sleep on. Wine Cellar Decently stocked with some very good vintages. Rhiannon doesn’t usually tell people about it since she and most of her friends can’t really have any yet, plus she doesn’t feel like it’s really ‘hers’. If she’s hosting for adults at some point, she may offer to bring one out. Storm Cellar Originally used to store vegetables and other such things, this area is now largely empty except for some old items in storage. It’s also built to serve as a storm shelter as needed. Think apocalyptic level. 'Abandoned' Section Though not truly abandoned, this area of the building isn't often used as the manor is much too large for the amount of people occupying it. Most of the rooms are used for storage. One such room was where Elle slept for weeks without knowing the house was occupied. Secret Rooms and Passages Shady Glen Manor holds a network of secret rooms and passages. It was clearly a pet project of the original architect. Some specific examples, though they are not all known to the Team: * Rhiannon’s Memory Trove – Contains a significant amount of hero memorabilia from her childhood (there is an especially heavy Cyclone presence), as well as trinkets and souvenirs from her Avalon visits. * The Ritual Room – An especially isolated location where Rhiannon researches the more dangerous aspects of magic. She keeps any dangerous tomes and arcane paraphernalia she’s acquired here. When they went back to Ferinon to get Lancelot (the Elder), this was where she set up the teleportation ritual and magic circle. That circle has since been removed and the room has been heavily warded. Off-Limits It’s not noticeable from outside the manor, but a northern section of the east wing of the house is tightly blocked off and boarded up. If asked about it, Rhiannon will deflect and simply say that it’s been that way for years. Beyond the barriers is a rather strange sight if one is determined to get through... Residents Team Members * Morrígan, the Winter Knight (formerly; presently lives in Old Montreal) * Sir Lancelot du Lac, Knight of Mirrors * Gwendolyn du Lac (Sat-Sun) * Rescue Non-Team Members * Carol Shaw, resident housekeeper * Lukas Müller, groundskeeper and driver * Pulalu, Rescue's significant other Pets * Fleur and Percival, Catblobs (alternating staying with Parrot) * Caden, arctic fox fey spirit (formerly; presently lives in Old Montreal) Category:Location Category:B-Verse